


something dumb to do

by gremlinworm



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinworm/pseuds/gremlinworm
Summary: nayeon's a bit of an adrenaline junkie and dahyun's along for the ride





	something dumb to do

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoy this and um my twitter is @miIfjihyo :)

Dahyun watches with interest as Jihyo and Chaeyoung hit the ball back and forth between each other. She's never really understood tennis, but she can see how it's relaxing: the rhythmic bounce of the racket hitting the ball, the slight grunts from the two girls, the squeaking shoes. 

A racket misses the ball.

"You cheated!" Before Dahyun can announce the score, Jihyo marches up to a smirking Chaeyoung. 

"And how did I cheat?" Chaeyoung twirls her racket in hand, meeting her halfway at the net. Dahyun can already tell how this conversion will go, and she begins packing up their things.

Jihyo sputters, "You kept distracting me, you were purposefully being too loud."

Chaeyoung's grin grows wider, and Dahyun quickly jogs over with water before she hears something she doesn't want to.

"Too loud? You weren't saying that last-"

"Okay!" Dahyun cuts in, throwing the water bottles at the two of them. They both catch them and Dahyun envies their athleticism. "Chaeyoung won the match." 

Jihyo groans but nods her head. The glare she gives Chaeyoung isn't as effective when she gives her a quick kiss afterward.

Dahyun shakes her head at the two of them before heading back to grab their stuff. She can hear them arguing about the prize as she tunes them out, it's easy enough when she deals with this regularly.

"So, Dubu," Chaeyoung's arm is slung around her shoulder as they walk back to her apartment. "Nayeon going to drag you off anywhere?"

"We're going rock climbing this week." 

Chaeyoung snorts, letting go to grab onto Jihyo's hand. "Rock climbing? You hate heights."

Dahyun huffs, "It's indoors and I don't hate them."

"You don't like going out on your balcony, and you live on the third floor."

There’s silence before Jihyo laughs as Dahyun chases Chaeyoung. She knows she wouldn't be able to keep up, but Dahyun still tries. Jihyo steps in and easily pulled Dahyun into her side, allowing the two to catch their breath.

"Nayeon's not forcing you to go with her on her little adventures is she?" Dahyun shakes her head at Jihyo's question. "Because I know she can be a bit..." Her hand waves vaguely out.

"Intense?" Chaeyoung says joining back up.

Jihyo rolls her eyes and lets go of her to pull Chaeyoung closer. "I was going to say passionate." 

“Same thing.”

Dahyun laughs as the two glared at each, always glad to see they hadn't changed. “No, I enjoy going wherever she picks.”

Chaeyoung shakes her head, “I still don’t understand how you two are dating.”   


She shrugs and doesn’t give an answer, instead, Dahyun moves her way between the two as they continue the walk back to her apartment. 

-

Dahyun eyes Nayeon as she scales the hardest section with ease, occasionally leaning out and waving down at her.

Her arms and legs are still shaking from her own scaling. She had done the easiest section, struggling halfway up. One part due to her exhaustion and the other due to her fear of looking down. Nayeon had yelled encouragement as Dahyun made it the rest of the way up before she was brought down. 

“You did great!” Dahyun found herself covered in kisses across her face. “I’m so proud.”

Dahyun couldn’t stop a large smile from forming as Nayeon let go and grabbed her shoulders. She could feel the sweat sticking to her clothes and her arms were starting to shake, but Nayeon’s praise makes her flush more. 

“It was just the easiest one.” She mumbled while looking down. Large hands gently grab her face, and Dahyun found herself facing Nayeon’s eyes.

“Yes, but you don’t rock climb and you made it to the top.” 

She tries to smile wide as Nayeon’s hands push closer together, squishing her cheeks. Whatever her face is doing makes Nayeon overwhelmed as she leans forward and kisses her nose.

“You’re too cute.” 

Dahyun had watched as Nayeon expertly pulled the rope through the clips and immediately started scaling. She can’t help but think back to what Chaeyoung had said, the strangeness of her and Nayeon dating. It’s true that Dahyun would prefer to stay on the ground, but Nayeon gets her out of her comfort zone. It’s nice to try something different plus Nayeon always makes sure she’s comfortable.

A voice interrupts her thinking, “Excuse me, can you please tell your girlfriend to get down.”

She starts and looks up to see an annoyed employee standing above her. She looks up further and sees a blurry Nayeon sitting at the top of the wall, her legs dangling off the edge. Dahyun sighs and pushes herself up, mumbling a sorry to the employee.

“Nayeon!” Dahyun is very glad that they’re the only ones there, but her face still turns red at having to shout.

She’s just given a wave in return. 

“Can you please come down?” 

She can just make out Nayeon raising her hands in a “what are you going to do” gesture. Dahyun can feel the employee staring at them in annoyance.

She sighs, “How are we going to go rafting later if you’re stuck up there?”

Nayeon stops kicking her legs and seems to debate this then she starts climbing down. Dahyun smiles politely at the employee. She immediately dragged a grinning Nayeon out the building. Once they reached outside Nayeon pulls her into a kiss. Dahyun sighs and leans into it. 

It’s short and sweet as they both pulled away smiling. Nayeon grabs her hand. “So, rafting?”

Dahyun groans and lets herself be lead by Nayeon.

-

“We’ll be the other two in the raft with you.”

Dahyun’s nervous, which she usually is when she and Nayeon go on these adventures but actually seeing the raging river makes her even more so. The woman in front of her, who had introduced herself as Momo, smiles brightly while the other next to her, Tzuyu if she remembers right, puts on her life jacket silently.

Dahyun feels like a marshmallow with her own jacket and helmet on.

“Have either of you rafted before?” Nayeon happily responds.

Momo nods her head, “We’ve done a few smaller waves but this is our first-time whitewater rafting.” 

Nayeon eagerly gets into a conversation while Dahyun continues to anxiously stare at the rough waters.

“Are you alright?” She jumps at the question and turns to see Tzuyu standing over her. She chuckles, and Tzuyu looks at her with concern.

“Um, yeah, yeah. I just, uh, haven’t really done anything like this before.”

Tzuyu just nods and pats her head. “Just leave it to us three, these waters are rough.”

Dahyun smiles shakily, and the two go back to Nayeon and Momo who were both talking animatedly with each other. She smiles more naturally, happy to see Nayeon talking passionately about what she loves doing.

“Let’s get started.” Tzuyu interrupts them as the two had started talking about deep-sea diving and Dahyun felt her face go pale.

“Got it!” Momo gave a big smile and went to get the raft ready with Tzuyu following her.

Nayeon turns to her and immediately loses her smile, worriedly reaching out and pulling her into a hug. 

“Are you okay?” Dahyun leans into her as much as she could with their life jackets. It calms her down, and she takes deep breaths.

“I think so? I’ve never done anything like this.”   


“We don’t have to, you know?” Nayeon says by her ear, rubbing her hands up and down Dahyun's arms. “We can go back to your apartment and do nothing.”

As appealing as that sounded, Dahyun knew Nayeon had been itching to go rafting and even with her nervousness she really did want to try it. “No, I want to try this.” She leaned back, “But I will be taking you up on that later.”

Nayeon kissed her forehead and nodded her head in agreement. “Of course. Besides,” She smirks, “How often do you get me to stay still.”

Dahyun groans and pushes her back as Nayeon laughs. They head over to where Momo and Tzuyu have set up the raft and were ready to go. She gets starts feeling nervous, but Nayeon gives her hand a squeeze and takes up a paddle. Dahyun goes for the last one and gets in front of the raft next to Nayeon as Momo and Tzuyu them in before jumping in as well.

It's rocky and the current is strong as Dahyun is pretty much useless throughout the trip. She clings to the side with one hand as her other has a death grip on the paddle. In contrast, Nayeon and Momo are both yelling with enthusiasm, and Tzuyu concentrates on the water.

She had almost been thrown overboard by a rough wave trying to help out, thankfully Nayeon immediately grabbed onto to her before she fell. Dahyun decided that the best thing she could do was stick to clinging to the raft.

When they reach near the end Dahyun jumps out and throws herself onto land. It's refreshing as she digs her hands into the grass and closes her eyes. The sound of the raft being pulled onto the bank is the only thing she hears along with the mix of the other voices.

A shape blocks the sun and Dahyun opens her eyes to see a worried face.

"Did you get hurt?" Nayeon's voice already sounds full of guilt and remorse, her face unchanging as Dahyun shakes her head.

She sits down next to her and begins to play with her fingers. "I was scared when you almost fell in, even though it would have been easy to lift you back in with the three of us it still terrifies me." 

Dahyun grabs hold of Nayeon's index finger and smiles. "Yeah, I was scared too but you were able to keep me in." She gives a little squeeze as Nayeon still looks unconvinced. 

She tries a different tactic. "Spend the night?" Her eyes are wide and Dahyun's pouting as she looks up, knowing Nayeon couldn't stay upset about this.

A smile appears and Dahyun sees the bunny teeth she loves. "Of course, but let's help Momo and Tzuyu first."

They both help drag the raft into a shed that's nearby and handover their gear, starting the trek back up to their car. The ride back is filled with Nayeon fiddling with the radio and singing along to whatever catches her interest as Dahyun taps to the beat.

When they reach her apartment Nayeon pushes her towards the bathroom. "Go, I'll make us food." 

Dahyun stares at her suspiciously and is given an eye roll in return. "I know you have leftovers I'm just going to heat them up." 

Nodding in acceptance, Dahyun hurriedly changes out of her wet clothes. She doesn't realize how hungry she is until she starts eating the heated food. It's gone as soon as she sits. Dahyun waits until Nayeon is done before pouting and making grabby motions with her hands at her.

"Cuddles and a movie?" 

Nayeon chuckles and nods, "Let me change first."

Dahyun eagerly grabs her laptop and waits in bed under the covers for her to join. Whenever they have these Dahyun tends to fall asleep halfway through so it's easier to watch from there.

Nayeon joins her after changing into clothes she's left and moves in close. Dahyun curls up next to her and places the laptop on Nayeon's lap as she lays her head on her shoulder. “Mmm, I love you.”

There's a soft kiss pressed against her head and Dahyun feels Nayeon smile. “I love you too.”

-

Dahyun’s back to watching Jihyo and Chaeyoung hit the tennis ball back and forth. She’s not sure what the bet is this time, but she’s not as relaxed as she usually is. 

Nayeon's been avoiding her ever since they went rafting together. They still see each other, but Nayeon’s hasn’t offered to take her when she goes on her trips. Instead, insisting they always stay in or do simple things like taking walks or go to the local arcade.

She explains this to Jihyo and Chaeyoung as they continue they’re game, sighing as she stops talking. The two don’t stop, but Dahyun knows they had been listening. Chaeyoung misses the ball and groans in frustration as Jihyo jumps up and down then she turns to Dahyun.

“Please don’t tell me you’re becoming obsessed as well.”

Dahyun throws a tennis ball in retaliation and all three watch as it barely reaches Chaeyoun, rolling the rest of the way.

“That was the saddest thing I’ve ever seen, to be honest.”

She groans as she closes her eyes, “What should I do?”

Both women are shuffling around picking up the tennis balls scattered around. Jihyo shrugs at that, “Just ask her about her plans for the weekend.”

It sounds so simple, yet Dahyun’s nervous about the answers she could receive. She could be told that there weren’t any plans which would honestly be hard to believe, or Nayeon would tell her not to worry about her plans as she had been. 

Jihyo looks up when there’s no response and sighs at the dejected look on Dahyun’s face. She walks over and sits down next to her. “Look, Nayeon’s just scared. She told me about what had happened and she doesn’t want something like that to happen again.” Her hand rubs up and down on Dahyun’s back. “She’s been doing things like this since I’ve known her, and that was back in high school. You may just have to push it.”

She just nods and gathers her things as Chaeyoung finishes packing their things and they head out. When Dahyun gets to her apartment Nayeon is sprawled out on the couch looking at her laptop.

“Hey you,” Nayeon puts her laptop on the table and opens her arms. It’s so easy to fall into them and let all the tension leave her body. A hand softly runs through her hair and Dahyun hums at the sensation. 

They stay that way for a few minutes before she mumbles out, “Got any plans for this weekend?”

Nayeon doesn’t answer for a few seconds before responding just as quietly “Yeah, Momo and Tzuyu invited me to go bungee jumping.”

Dahyun shifts slightly to view her face, “Can I come along?” There’s a split second where Nayeon grimaces and she can see Nayeon about to say no. Dahyun decides to take Jihyo’s advice. “I don’t even want to go jumping, I just want to be there with you.”

It’s silent as Nayeon struggles with a decision, eye darting across her face. Dahyun pouts and she sees Nayeon’s face softened. 

“Okay,” Her hands give a soft squeeze around Dahyun’s waist. “No jumping.” 

Dahyun giggles and places a kiss on Nayeon’s forward, excited that they’ll be spending time together again.

-

Standing on the bridge has Dahyun second-guessing her decision. She refuses to be near the edge and instead stays as much in the middle as she can. Nayeon would usually be the one to get as close to the edge bouncing with excitement. But she had mostly stuck to Dahyun’s side. It’s endearing, but Dahyun felt that she wasn’t having as much fun as she could.

“You don’t have to stay by me the entire time.” She bumps their shoulders together. “Look, Momo and Tzuyu are by the edge.” 

Both have been looking down for over five minutes at this point and Dahyun feels a little queasy thinking about that. 

“Are you sure? I can stay here until my turn.” Nayeon’s adamant about staying by her side, but Dahyun’s not going to budge, especially if she’s just gonna be staying in the same spot most of the time.

“Yes, yes, now shoo,” She waved her hands in the direction of Momo and Tzuyu. “Go discuss skydiving or something as dangerous.” 

She gains a kiss in return and bounds over to where the other two women are. Momo immediately starts a conversation once she joins. Dahyun watches as Tzuyu looks on before joining her in the middle.

“I didn’t think we’d see you again.” She receives a pat on the head and a small smile.

It’s easy to return, “Yeah, Nayeon just got scared, but I’m tougher than I look.” 

Tzuyu just laughs at that. They both go back to watch Momo and Nayeon, content with the silence. Even if she’s not participating, Dahyun loves just being there to see Nayeon do something that she loves. It makes her heart swell with love for the other woman even more.

Soon all three are called to get one last set of instruction and cautions for everything. Dahyun moves closer to the edge as Nayeon goes first. Before she jumps Nayeon turns and gives her a thumbs up. Dahyun’s stomach drops as she sees Nayeon lean forward and fall off.

The cord stretches and catches her at the bottom and Dahyun watches Nayeon bounce a few times before she’s left swinging back and forth. Her heart was pounding at an alarming rate just from watching, she would most likely get a heart attack from falling. 

When Nayeon’s back on the bridge and the cords untied, she makes a beeline for Dahyun. It’s a tight hug and she’s pulled back enough to see Nayeon’s pupils blown wide before pulled into a kiss. It’s fast and hard as Nayeon’s obviously still high off the adrenaline, and Dahyun can feel her pulse-pounding.

Both her pulse and the kiss slow down before Nayeon pulls back to smile sheepishly.

“I hope you haven’t been doing that to anyone while I wasn’t there.” Dahyun jokes. Nayeon laughs and shoves her shoulder.

“Of course not, it’s just nice to be able to do that again.” 

She gets back in line as Momo and Tzuyu come back up. The three of them talking animatedly as they wait for their turn again. They each jump three more times before it’s time to leave. There’s a chorus of goodbyes when they all leave; Dahyun drives back with Nayeon fast asleep and their hands held together.

-

It’s two against one as Dahyun watches Jihyo and Chaeyoung go up against Nayeon. Nayeon hasn’t been doing too bad, but it’s clear that Jihyo and Chaeyoung are better together. Another point is scored to the two-person team.

The loss is taken in stride as Nayeon just twirls her racket and smiles. Jihyo and Chaeyoung high five each other and go about collecting the few tennis balls scattered.

“Are you sure you can’t tell me what we’re doing?” Nayeon’s whining as she helps. 

Dahyun shakes her head and laughs, “No, it’s a surprise.” 

She had made plans for their one year anniversary and Nayeon was insistent on learning about where they were going. Since Nayeon was usually the one to plan their trips, she had wanted to take charge for once and make plans for both of them.

Nayeon sighed in defeat and starts pouting. 

“I really don’t know how you do it Dahyun,” Chaeyoung says watching Nayeon sulk.

“I’d say the same thing too,” Nayeon fires back. 

Jihyo turns and narrows her eyes, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Forgetting that she was meant to be moping, Nayeon gladly responds. “I mean, you can be a bit violent.”

“Oh you have got to be joking, please don’t tell me you're still bringing up our last tennis match.”

“You did hit me with a tennis ball.”   


“You easily could have dodged it!”

It’s like children bickering and Chaeyoung isn’t helping as she just watches the two go back and forth. 

Dahyun sighs, “Alright, c’mon let’s start heading out.”

Nayeon immediately heads over to her and drapes her arms around her body. Dahyun waves to Jihyo and Chaeyoung as they play a match against each other. Where they’re planning to go isn’t too far so the car ride is short yet Nayeon manages to whine the entire time. It’s not until they’re parked that she stops.

“No way,” Her eyes are shining as they get out. “This is-”

“Where we first met.” Dahyun smiles as they head into the amusement park. They had met when Dahyun had been psyching herself up to go onto one of the roller coasters, and Nayeon ended being the person sitting next to her. She had closed her eyes for most of the ride and immediately sat down once she was off.

Nayeon had asked if she was okay and offered to sit with her until she felt better. They began talking and now here they are. Dahyun feels that her tolerance has gone up since then and she thought it would be romantic.

“Do you like it?” She suddenly feels nervous that Nayeon may have been expecting something else until she turns to see a wide smile on her face.

“I love it,” She places a quick kiss on their joined hands before dragging the two of them off.

They mostly end up at the roller coasters, and even though Dahyun does end of closing her eyes most of the time it’s still enjoyable. There are the less intense rides they go on that she’s grateful for and both have just as much fun on those as the roller coasters.

The last ride they go on is the ferris wheel. It’s a little cold by the time they’re on and Dahyun slides herself underneath Nayeon’s arms. 

“Have you had fun?” Dahyun asks as they get to the top.

Nayeon chuckles and presses a kiss to the side of her face. “Of course I did, I would have enjoyed anything you picked.”

She turns to face the other woman as they reach the top and can’t help but stare. Nayeon’s always been beautiful but with the backdrop of the stars she looks ethereal. Dahyun feels overwhelmed.

“I love you,” Nayeon’s staring back at her. “Even though Chaeyoung’s a little right and you are a bit of an adrenaline junkie.” A frown covers her face even though Dahyun can see her holding back a smile. “You always make sure I’m okay and comfortable when we go out, and even when I’m just there you always make sure I’m included. Um, I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me and that I’m glad you’re in my life.”

Her hands are shaking, but this time with excitement as Nayeon leans forward and they kiss slowly. It warms Dahyun throughout her body as she grabs the back of Nayeon’s neck. Dahyun’s need for air pulls her back and Nayeon has stars in her eyes.

“I love you too, so, so much. I’m always glad I decided to help the girl who looked like she was about to throw up the entire ride.” Now it’s Dahyun’s turn to frown and try not to smile. “You make each activity worth it, and honestly?” She leans in closer, “You’re more than enough for an adrenaline high.”

Dahyun blushes at that and keeps an arm around her shoulders as they get off the ride. It’s content as they head back to her apartment and fall into bed together. Dahyun throws an arm over Nayeon’s stomach as she nuzzles her head against Nayeon’s neck. The night is quiet and peaceful as they fall asleep together.


End file.
